The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal capable of performing surrounding context awareness under a noisy situation.
Context awareness technologies have been developed together with devices for recognizing or predicting the demand of a user through learning machine based on past information, the environment of a user, a current situation of the user, or a specific schedule of the user as data mining, pattern recognition, or other intelligent algorithms and technologies are provided.
Recently, the user may listen to an audio output from a smart phone through the interworking between a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, and a wearable device.
Many people concentrate on digital media through sound devices, such as a neckband or an earphone, in crowded places, and thus, do not recognize surrounding situations, thereby causing mutual inconvenience.
In particular, under a noisy environment, people have trends of maximizing the volume of the sound devices including the earphone or the neckband, and thus, do not hear the urgent voices of surrounding people. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to instantly or actively cope with the urgent situation.
While the context awareness technologies are developed, the demand for a mobile terminal which may perform a function suitable for the situation of the user has been increased.